Twinevil
by EvilOk
Summary: What if Connie made a vital decision to get Caine back from adoption when he was still a baby and him and Sam grow up together happily but what will happen when their powers kick in
1. Authors note

I'm going to start this fan fiction with a few words from your writer #me

I'm sure a lot of u has thought about what would have happened if Connie Temple had never given up Caine as a baby

This fan fiction is going to tell u exactly what I think would have happened

As u read this u are probably wondering why this is called twinevil well that is because... syick u didn't actually think I was going to tell u

You will just have to read on and see

If u have any comments on what u think might happen, any suggestions on what u would like to happen or wither or not u think this series will be good or not I would love to hear them


	2. Chapter 1 Day off work

**So here's the first chapter of this fan fiction hope you like it and I will talk to you again at the bottom of this chapter**

**Warning: may contain strong language and violence **

**A who am I kidding it's not a matter of may it's a matter of there is going to be **

* * *

**Connie**

I was in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in my hand, waiting for my boys to come back from school. They would probably be surprised to see me, since I was usually at Coates around this time. The reason why I was at home right now, was actually because I had planned to go out for the day with Tom, Sam and Caine. We hadn't gone out together for ages and I figured that this would be a great way to have some fun together as a family.

I knew that Tom would probably be completely against this idea. He had never really been a family person. In fact, he seemed to have more interest in his friends than in me and my sons. But maybe this could change if we just spend more time together.

At least, I hoped that this would change.

A door was slammed shut and Sam and Caine walked in. Even though they were twins, they didn't really look much alike. But as their mother, I had always been able to see those small details that made them similar to each other. Sometimes they made me think of their father. Especially Caine. After all, he was the one who looked like him the most. Both had inherited Teagan's personality, though. Such nice boys, always hanging out with their best friend Quinn.

Maybe they won't be so opposed to the idea. We were all family, after all.

**Sam**

"Mum, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Coates?", I asked surprised as I set my bag on the kitchen table. Caine did the same with his. We were both actually quite used to the idea of coming home in an empty house, so it was strange seeing our mother here.

"What's wrong? Don't you want me here?", she said back with fake hurt oozing from her voice as she crossed her arms.

"Of course we want you here", Caine said quickly. I swear, sometimes he really didn't get sarcasm. "But why aren't you at work?"

"I just thought I'd take the day off to spend some time with you to catch up and stuff. I know we haven't done much together lately and I figured that it would be nice to do so now. I know a nice restaurant where we can go to."

"What about Tom?", I asked. I really didn't want Tom to go, but I asked anyways.

"Don't worry, he's coming too", she replied. "We just need to wait for him to come back from work."

"Oh", Caine said, trying hard to hide his disappointment, but to no prevail. I wished I could say that I was shocked to hear the disappointment in his voice, but I knew that he felt the same as I did. We both hated Tom to no end. He was the worst stepfather anyone could ever have.

"Ok, come on Caine. Let's go get ready", I said as I saw Caine gritting his teeth. I really needed to get out of this kitchen right now and an argument really wouldn't make it anything better.

"Fine", Caine replied and with that, we ran out of the kitchen, up the stairs and down our shared room, shutting the door behind us.

**Caine**

"What does mum even see in that guy?!", I raged as I paced across our bedroom. It wasn't a question.

"Well, she sees something, though I don't know what, since he's a fucking retard!", Sam exclaimed as he jumped down on the bottom bed of our bunk bed.

I stopped in my tracks, shocked by the words that had just come out of Sam's mouth. Usually it was me who got this angry. Only sometimes Sam would get this angry. I guessed this was one of those times and when this happened, I would usually be the one to calm him down. So took a deep breath to calm myself down. "Man, calm down. The lowlife bastard probably won't show up anyway", I said, though I was still angry.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Tom has never been home before seven anyway", Sam said self penitently and angry at the same time. Then, he frowned. "Though mum doesn't know that, since she's always working."

I shrugged. "She'll find out soon enough anyway."

* * *

**So what did u all think off the first chapter I didn't think it went all that well I was struggling with Connie's part a bit so I don't think that went well **

**Caine seems so nice in this fan fiction but I have a feeling it won't stay that way for long**

**What do u all think is going to happen in the next Chapter I will hopefully have it up by tomorrow but if that doesn't happen I will have I up by Tuesday tops**

**After every Chapter I think I will ask u all a Question so here goes**

**How do you think Connie got Caine back from care and do u think he knows about being in care?**

**This question will tie into the story in around 3 chapters so if ur guess is better than my idea it will be put into the story**

**Peace out**


	3. Chapter 2: Day out

**So I'm back with Chapter 2 of this Fan Fiction and I hope you will all like it**

**After reading the reviews from you guys I will take all the things you said to heart and because of this I will become a better writer along the way **

**So how's about we get straight into the story**

* * *

**Sam**

It turned out that Caine was right. It was already six and Tom still hadn't come home. Mum was fuming. I knew that she was trying to hide it, but she wasn't really doing a good job. Even someone from half a mile away would be able to see that she was angry.

Caine and I were sitting on the sofa, watching SpongeBob. At least, I was watching. Caine was playing Flappy Birds on his iphone, even though he knew that the sounds irritated me to no end.

"Alright", mum said as she got off her chair. "Just because he's not here, doesn't mean that we shouldn't go out."

We both agreed to that.

"Okay, so each put your coat on so we can go", our mother said.

"Where are we going?", I asked.

"Hey, I told you I knew a nice place to eat. We'll go there. Now, let's go before we all starve to death." Caine and I both looked at each other and shrugged, before we went to grab our coat.

**Caine**

"This is your idea of a fancy restaurant?", I asked mum with one of my eyebrows raised. Our car was standing in the driveway of the McDonald's. I could see little kids chasing each other in the background, while their parents were watching over them. It wasn't that I had expected for us to go to a five star restaurant, but I had still thought that we would be going to somewhere special. We had been to the Mac a thousand times already.

"What, I never said that it would be fancy. Besides, you can't be picky when you're hungry, right?", our mother reasoned. My stomach rumbled and I felt like I could eat a horse. I sighed. Perhaps she was right.

Sam and I rushed out of the car and ran toward one of the tables that we knew was the best one. Luckily, it wasn't occupied yet, otherwise we would have died from misery. Only from this table could we see the ocean thanks to a gap across the road between two palms.

"About time", I said when our mum came over to our table with a tray of food in her hands. She put it on the table and took her seat next to me. "Any longer and I would have had to eat Sam", I added with a grin spread across my face as I turned to look at him.

"Sorry to break it to you," Sam said with a grin that matched mine, "but it would have been me eating you. After all", Sam looked me up and down, "you're the one supplying the most meat in this family." I glared at him.

"Okay, you two cut it out now", mum said softly. "Now, eat up." She placed the food on the table; a nice freshly made salad with a fruit smoothie for her, a chicken snack wrap for Sam with a diet coke and for me a nice juicy cheese hamburger with red sauce on the opposite side from the cheese and a fanta to go with.

"You know what, Sam?", I asked as I looked at the food.

"What?", he replied, looking up to me.

"I think you might me on to something", I said and soon we were all laughing our heads off.

"Okay", mum said as she got up. "Thanks for that. Now I have to go to the ladies room before I pee myself." She quickly walked off to the sounds of me and Sam laughing even harder.

"Ok, ok", Sam said after we had finished laughing.

"Ok, I guess I have to be the one to dampen the moon", I took a breath before I continued. "You do know that today is a one off and pretty soon we'll be back to being stuck inside the house with a drunk Tom?"

"I know", he replied, but he wasn't looking sad about it. I noticed he wasn't even looking at me at all. He was looking past me towards the line so I turned around to see what he was looking at.

"Well, wouldn't you know", I muttered as I saw who he was looking at: Astrid the Genius. "Bro, why don't you ask her out already?", I asked, turning back to face him as I rolled my eyes. He was always like this when he saw her.

"Ask who out?", he said, snapping out of his daydream.

"Don't play dumb. I know you better than anyone. I know you like her", I said accusingly.

"Like who?", he asked innocently, looking up towards the line again. "You mean Astrid? She's pretty and all, but I don't fancy her."

"Oh, then you won't mind me asking her over", I said starkly, knowing where this was going. I pretended to stand up, but Sam quickly grabbed me by my wrist to stop me. I smirked. It was just way too easy.

"No, wait", he said. Then, he let out a long sigh, knowing he had been beaten. "Is it that noticeable?", Sam asked in a quiet voice.

"No, not really. The only way I can tell is by the dreamy look you get in your eyes every time you see her", I said slyly.

"Oh shut up!", He replied angrily, causing a few people to turn to us momentarily. "Like you haven't had a crush on a girl before", he added a little more quietly.

"True, but I've never followed them home before", I said, pleased with the fact that his eyes were filled with a mixture of emotions; anger, a little bit of fear, and most of all defeat.

"You know about that", he said in a hushed whisper leaning over the table towards me.

"Oh Sam," I said with fake disappointment, "the stalker who doesn't know when he's being stalked."

He was about to reply when Mum came back.

"You two ready to go?", she asked.

We both agreed to go.

**Connie**

I swear to god, if he doesn't get back here soon, I going kill him. I was pacing across the kitchen and kept looking at the clock. It was way too late and Tom still hadn't come home yet. Oh, he was going to pay when he got home. I stopped pacing in front of a big knife, just for good measure, before going back to my pacing.

"Oh, who am I kidding", I said to no one in particular as I sat down on one of the chairs at the table. "He'll come in with a good story and then I'll forgive him like I do every time. Like I did with my last husband", I added darkly, "and then I'll cheat on him, he'll die and I'll find out I'm having twins."

Okay, so maybe I was overacting a little, but still.

And then, to my relief and sadness, I heard the sound that would most likely lead to my boys, who I had a great time with today, waking up because of an argument between Tom and I. It was the sound of the front door being opened.

* * *

**So there you have it, chapter 2 of my Fanfiction**

**I'm soooooo sorry I didn't have this up earlier I got distracted by the amazing game of flappy birds but I know that is a lame excuse**

**I've been writing this all week and as I compare this to chapter 1 it just makes me think that I was just being lazy with chapter 1 so know I know now to just let the words come to me because if I don't it will just be another disaster like chapter 1**

**Ok now he question for this chapter: in the book what is the nickname for McDonalds a shout out in the next chapter to anyone who gets it right**

**So as always I would like to hear if you liked or disliked this and what you would like to happen in the near future nothing is written in stone just yet**

**Thanks for reading skullhead676 out**


	4. Chapter 3: The beginning

**So I'm back with chapter 3 of this fanfiction **

**Answer to last chapter: Micky Ds**

**Well let's get right into chapter 3 **

* * *

**Sam**

_I felt alive. There was no other way to describe the feeling that came over me. I was trying to keep my balance as I stood on my surfing board. Adrenaline pumped through my body, while I was riding the biggest wave I had ever seen. Until I finally lost my balance and fell into the water. It was surprisingly refreshing._

_"Sam!"_

_I swam toward the lightand suddenly found myself sitting on the beach with Astrid beside me. She smiled at me and I smiled back. Her smile was the __most__beautiful__thing I had ever seen. Though the smile suddenly disappeared. "Sam!", she screamed, but the voice wasn't hers. I frowned. She looked upset._

_"SAM!"_

I felt that someone was shaking my shoulders and I opened my eyes. It took a little while to adjust to the light. "Sam!", the same voice yelled again. I saw that it was Caine.

"Stop shaking me!", I shook myself out of Caine's grip. I yawned. "What time is it?", I asked a little bit more calmly, but still peeved.

"Shut the hell up for a minute!", Caine yelled. I was about to argue when I heard the shouting from downstairs.

"I take it that Tom's back", I said trying to make a joke of it.

"I know that", he snapped back, "but shouldn't we go make sure mom's okay? I mean, you know how he can be when he's drunk."

"Yeah, I know and that's why we shouldn't go down", I said sadly. "We'll just make things worse."

I saw Caine opening his mouth to argue, when our mom screamed something in fright that made my blood run cold.

"Tom put down the knife!"

**Caine**

I rushed downstairs with Sam on my tail. My eyes widened when I saw Tom walking toward our mum with a big knife in his hands. I started to shake. He wasn't going to kill her, wasn't he? But then I saw his eyes, threatening and angry. Oh my god. He _was _going to kill her.

But not if I stop him.

I dashed forward, hoping to be in time to stop him from hurting my mother. But his hand was already coming down to strike her. My eyes widened and I made an attempt to grab him, but I was still too far away. I saw red and screamed.

Suddenly, Tom went flying backwards into the side of the kitchen counter. He hit the counter awkwardly, his left arm hitting first. Then the full weight of his body crashed into his arm, pinning it between the counter and his body for a second.

The next second all, you heard was a loud crunch followed by Tom falling to the ground.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!", Tom screamed as he clutched his left arm. It completely twisted, obviously broken. I looked at my hands in shock. Did I just do that? How the hell did that happen?

In the corner of my eyes, I could see Tom slowly standing up, the knife still in his right hand. He ran toward me with the knife raised. In fear, I was completely frozen. Was I going to die like this? I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for Tom to kill me.

But the strike never came.

I opened my eyes and saw Tom falling on the floor with two hand-sized holes in either sides of his chest, one where is heart should have been. He never screamed. He never stood up again. He just lay there, dead, while blood slowly started to surround his body. I looked behind me and saw Sam staring at his hands in shock.

Then, he raised his head to look at me. I saw something in his eyes that he would probably also see in mine. Fear. Disbelieve. Happiness.

**Connie**

I looked at my boys staring at each other in disbelieve.

Everything had happened so fast and I still couldn't believe what had happened. Tom was dead. And Caine had just pushed him without touching him. And Sam had just shot two green light beams from his hands. But Tom was dead. And the shocking thing was, I felt happy about it.

I guess I never loved the man. I suppose I was using him, but still shouldn't I feel something?

Then it dawned on me. What was I going to say to the police? _"Oh Tom, he died when my son shot a killing light out of his hands and hit him in the chest, but that was after his twin __brother __threw Tom across the room, without touching him, and broke his arm."_ It even sounded crazy to me and I had seen it with my own eyes.

I needed to think what could I do. He didn't have any family, so that's not an issue and I doubted his friends would even look for him, so I was clean that way. But what should I do with his body?

"Um", was all I could think off to say but it got Sam and Caine's attention. I needed to look if they were alright. They looked at me and I immediately regretted looking them in the eyes.

Their eyes were filled with a mixture of emotions and none of them good.

Their eyes shone with victory, with happiness, with darkness.

"Go to your rooms", I said eventually. It was such a motherly thing to say, but it was all I could think of and it seemed to work because they turned around and ran upstairs.

**Sam**

When we got to our room, we shut the door behind us. It was a sign that we needed to talk in private about this, but the thing was, I couldn't talk. I was feeling a rush of adrenaline and power. I could tell that Caine felt the same way. Finally, I broke the silence.

"Did we just kill Tom?", I said. My voice was full with joy and laughter. I knew I would feel ashamed afterwards, but right now I didn't care.

"I think we did", Caine replied. I could tell that he was still trying to comprehend what just had happened.

"Won't we get in trouble or something?"

"The police can't do a thing about it. I can throw them or even hold them in place for you to zap them." It was meant as a joke, but something inside of me told me that he meant it. "I mean, who's going to stop us? We have super powers."

"I like the sound of that. _We have super powers..._You know, maybe we should keep quiet about this."

"Why?", Caine's eyes shone with greed. "Don't you know what this means? No one can mess with us now! No one!"

"Yes, but don't you know what would happen if they saw us using our powers?! They'll lock us up or worse, we'll be on the run for the rest of our lives. Besides, we can't even control our powers properly."

Caine looked at his hand, before he aimed it toward a pile of books sitting on the table. I think he was trying to prove me wrong by knocking the books down or something, but to no prevail. "Okay, maybe we can't," Caine admitted, "but we can practice them."

"I know just the place, but let's get some sleep first", I said climbing into my bed.

"Okay. Might as well enjoy it while we can. You know what they say: 'no rest for the wicked'", he replied while climbing into the top bunk. As he said it, I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

* * *

**So there you have it chapter 3 of this fanfiction and since the first death has happened I think I will do my first ever disclaimer **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the gone books Michael Grant does but if I did Sam would be evil and badass **

**So Question for this chapter and I think you will like it: Name one thing that Michael Grant did wrong with the character of Astrid**

**Honestly I hold nothing against Astrid I like her and I know you are all gasping because lots of people hate her but I will start it off **

**Michael Grant gave her a power in Gone but it was never mentioned again and you never really found out what it did**

**Well it honesty isn't a Question but I just want to know what you people out their hate about her**

**Well as always leave any comments you have good or bad and what you would like to happen**

**Skullhead out **


	5. Chapter 4: The Unthinkable

**Sup everyone I'm back with chapter 4 of this fanfic **

**Ok let's start off with some info on the story first and foremost I would like to point out that in this fanfic Caine grows up with Connie leading to some personally changes and he is a surfer so... yeah don't question me lol**

**I would also like to point out that I have got myself a beta reader who is the one the only Just Anny writer off one of the best if not the best gone fanfic on this website True Power and because off this my first 3 chapters have been changed in the writing of it so if anyone wants to re-read them that would be great because she took time out off her fanfic to modify them**

**Ok so let's kick off this chapter with a little something new shall we let's start off with a pov from Quinn please note that this chapter takes place a week after the last one **

**So R&R and I'll talk to you all afterwards **

* * *

**Quinn**

My head was resting on my fists as I tried to listen to what Mr. Dallas was saying. Emphasis on tried. Learning about the civil war had already been torture last year, but apparently school had decided to teach us the same crap all over again this year. I looked out of the window and saw traces of the ocean in the distance. I had the sudden urge to just skip school and go surfing with Sam and Caine.

Speaking of the twins, they had been acting strange all week. They've been acting up in class and when the teacher tells them to stop they talk back to him, they kept disappearing and whenever I asked them to go surfing, they would make up excuses, like that the waves were too high - or short - and the weather wasn't right. Now, I was no intellectual genius like Astrid, but what I did know was that the weather had been perfectly fine that day.

I mean, they weren't even sitting by the window anymore.

I looked at the back of the class, where Caine and Sam were sitting. Like me, they weren't listening to what Mr. Dallas was saying. In fact, they looked like they were talking to Orc and Howard, who were sitting right in front of them. At first, I thought that Orc was picking on them, like usual, but then I realised that they were laughing. They kept looking and pointing at Ryan, who was wearing the worst top I had ever seen. And that was definitively saying something, since I had always been told by Orc and Howard that I wore the weirdest clothes that was known to mankind.

As I saw Sam and Caine interacting with those bullies, I knew something was wrong and I was going to find out what. I knew exactly how. I mean, there's only so long a surfer can go without riding a wave.

**Sam**

"What do you want to do today?", I asked, catching up with Caine. "I'm guessing that you want to go to the cove again to practice our powers?"

"Of course. We should keep practising while we're still making progress. I mean, yesterday I lifted a rock, while you're making a lot of progress with that light of yours."

"Ok first it was a pebble and second yes I am making great progress though it's still not nearly as powerful as the light that killed..." I took a deep breath and lowered my voice. "Tom."

"Oh really. So that's why my life has been so great this week." We both laughed.

We had found out that I could make a ball of light the first day we went to the cove. That day, we had stayed too long and it had gotten dark, so we couldn't see our way back up the cliff. I had panicked and suddenly a ball of light had come out of my hands. We had been lucky that Mum had been at work that night, so she hadn't found out that we had come home late that day.

"Maybe we should skip practice today and have a break and go surfing or whatever."

"But Sam we're getting so close to finding out how to control our powers and what the trigger is. When we know, we'll be able to use them whenever we want."

"Wow, no evil laugh after saying that. That's a first", I teased. "All I'm saying is that we should take a break from all that practicing. Besides, I think that Astrid would be able to figure out what the trigger is. She's smart enough for that."

Just when Caine was about to say something like: "We can't tell her about her powers. You know that as well as I do. I mean, it's you who came up with that rule", Quinn came running toward us. To be honest, I had completely forgotten about him while we had been practising.

"Hey, I'm glad I caught up to you", he said. "I was just wondering if you two wanted to go surfing today."

"Quinn, we actually-", Caine began, but I cut him off.

"- Would love to go." He gave me a dirty look and I flashed him a grin. "We need the exercise. We haven't surfed for ages and who knows, maybe we need to be energized like a superhero." The only reason I made myself sound like a idiot in front of Quinn, talking about superheroes like I was five, was because I hoped Caine would get the memo.

"More like a super-villain", Caine said low enough so that only I could hear him. I took it that he got what I meant.

"Are you two okay? You've been acting weird all week", Quinn asked.

"Us? No, we're fine. Nothing to worry about", I said before I realised something. Tom had forbidden any surfboards in our house, since it 'took up too much space'. Even though he's dead now, we've always kept the surfboards at Quinn's. The wet-suits though were still at our place. "Oh shoot, I forgot our wet-suits are at the house. I'll go and get them and meet you two at your house."

"Oh, take my bag as well, so I don't have to carry it all the time", Caine said and I nodded, took his bag and set off for home.

**Connie**

I was waiting for my boys to come home, but this time it wasn't for a little family trip. No, this was for a completely different reason.

I had been getting phone calls from the school, saying that Sam and Caine have been talking back to teachers. I told Grace that I was sick today, because I needed to talk to them about it. Well, not only because of that. Yesterday I told Grace that I caught Drake hitting another girl. What was her name? Oh yes, Diana. He had threatened to get me for it. I shivered at the thought of what he would do to me. I figured that taking a day off would be a good plan.

I also needed to talk to my boys about what had happened to Tom. I looked out of the window, towards the tree in our back yard, where I had buried Tom that night. Just like I had thought, his friends had never even bothered looking for him. The only problem I had had was with his work place, but that's over now. They had called yesterday and said that when I saw him, I would have to tell him that he was fired. Not that I really was able to tell him, since he's now dead and buried.

Suddenly, my phone rang and I looked at the display to see who it was. Grace. "Hello, Grace", I said, putting the phone on loud speaker so I could talk and make a coffee at the same time.

"Connie, I know you're not sick. I'm not angry. it's just that we're friends, if something's wrong you can tell me."

I was definitively not telling her about Tom and how my sons had developed some sort of powers which they had killed him with. But maybe, I could talk to her about the other things. I took a deep breath.

"Sam and Caine are acting up. I've gotten about 10 calls from their teachers already in just one week, saying that they've been acting like Coates kids and I'm beginning to think that that's where they belong. Maybe I should have never gotten Caine back from adoption."

Before I could say anything else, I heard the sound of something hitting a wall. I looked at the direction of the sound and saw my phone laying there, broken from the impact. Sam stood where my phone was supposed to be. His hand was pointed at me and he wore an angry expression.

I backed up.

"Look, I can explain."

"Well you better start talking fast before I end your miserable life", he said and stuck his hand out towards the wall. Out of his hand came the same light that killed Tom. Sam wasn't going to kill me too, was he? His own mother? I noticed that he was surprised that he had shot the light out of hands and lowered his hand. Maybe he was only threatening me. Maybe he didn't have the heart to kill me. But then, I noticed that dark look and anger in his eyes returning and thought otherwise.

"Look Sam, after I gave birth to both of you, I came into a depression. I thought David was evil, so I put him up for adoption."

"Who's David?"

"That's Caine's real name, but his adoption parents changed his name to Caine and I liked that better so I kept it like that", I quickly explained to him. Maybe he would calm down if I said the truth about everything that had happened.

"How did you get him back? Isn't that impossible?"

"It is, but not for people with a lot of money, like I got when your father died."

"You made me believe my father was a low life bastard and I hated him all my life. Now you're telling me he was dead all along?!" He exclaimed, raising his hand and preparing to fire. "You put my brother up for adoption. You deserve to die."

I threw myself to the ground as he opened fire and the light hit the wall behind me. Then, he walked towards me, raising his hand up one more time. This was it. I was about to be killed by my own son. My life started flashing before my eyes, all the mistakes I made sticking out. I'll see you in hell soon, Tom.

I got to my knees and closed my eyes, awaiting my fate.

When it didn't come, I opened my eyes to see Sam standing in front of me, his hands at his sides. "Dying is too good for you, just like it was for Tom. I won't make that mistake again. You will live with the fact that your only two sons hate you with every fiber in our bodies."

Then he did the unthinkable, before running upstairs into his room and shutting the door behind him.

I sat up and cried.

**Caine**

What is taking him so long. Sam should have been here already.

"Quinn I'm going to run back to the house and see what's taking Sam so long", I said to Quinn who was already changing into his wet-suit.

"Okay, tell him to hurry up."

"I will."

When I got home, I opened the front door and ran upstairs to our room. It was strange that our door was shut, since we never shut it, unless it was private. When I opened it, I had to duck immediately to avoid getting blasted from the green light that could only come from one person.

"What the hell?!"

"Sorry, I thought you were mum", Sam said, who was standing in the middle of the room.

"Why would you be shooting at our mother?", I asked.

"Never mind."

I sighed. It wasn't like I really cared for our mother's fate, but I hated being kept in the dark. I looked around the room and saw multiple burning spots all over the walls. Many light balls were floating across the room. I smiled. "Have you been practicing, or something?"

"Yeah, I found the source of our powers," he paused for dramatic effect. "We need to be angry when we do it."

"So, you're saying that if we can channel our anger, we can use it anytime we want."

"Exactly," as he said it, I could see the same grin on his face as I had. But my grin soon faded. I still wanted to know something.

"Why were you shooting at our mother?", I asked.

"Well..."

* * *

**Well there you have it chapter 4 for this fanfic hoped you all liked it I liked writing it **

**Sorry that it took so long to update just got serially distracted by facebook it's too cool too cool**

**Anyway question for this chapter: what did Sam do to his mum that was **_**unthinkable **_**as always shout out to whoever gets it right this one's an easy one so I'm expecting a lot of shout outs at least 3 **

**So as always any ideas you want to be in this fanfic at some point tell me I think thats one of the reasons I update slowly I don't plan out my story cause I want to get my readers involved so this is our fanfic and not just mine that's why I always say this fanfic at the start and not my fanfic**

**The hunt for characters is still open but I realised that you have no know age of what I'm looking so here goes the charcters do not go to coates they are realistic and don't have hair down to their waist. I'm also opening it to all ages so they can be like 7 I'm looking for around 15 characters not all will be main but at least 5,6 of them will be looking for powers as well 2 characters have been takin already if you're a guest or someone who doesn't allow messages to be sent to them just put in a review everyone else say I have a character and I'll get in touch with you so we can keep it a secret **

**Well that's all till next time**

**Skullhead out **


	6. Chapter 5: Coates

**Sup everyone I'm back with chapter 5 of our fanfic**

**See what I did there like I said it's our fanfic so please send in what you would like see you will get a shot out in the chapter that I use the idea**

**Could you all please review and tell me trufully what you all think I love to hear them bad or good so R&R **

**Now I changed my pen-name so also leave a review saying if you like it or not**

**Anyway answer to last chapter: he hit her no one got it so no shot out **

**Well lets get into the chapter starts a week after last one**

**Talk to y'all after**

* * *

**Connie**

I was sitting on my bed, the one meant for two persons but only used by one; me. I was moping about the fact that Grace had banned my from going to work. Look at me, normally I would have been happy to get the chance to have a break and have some quality time with my sons, but not anymore.

Not after they had started hating me and hitting me every chance they got.

Grace had found out. Of course she would have found out. She was a good friend and those burns and bruises on my body weren't exactly invisible. At first, Grace had probably thought that some of the kids at Coates had done it. It was a natural assumption. After all, I was sometimes one of Drake's victims too. But after a while, she had asked me about those wounds.

I told her the truth.

Of course she had said that Caine and Sam should go to Coates for what they had done. There were more kids up the hill who had done something similar to their parents as my sons had done to me. Grace had even offered to take them for only half the wages I was making a month. I said no. Why had I done that? I couldn't have been more stupid. My sons belonged at Coates; that was something that I had found out that night. My shoulder was still hurting from the harsh blow it got when an invisible force had thrown me against the wall.

I heard a door being slammed downstairs and I tensed up. I had been so engrossed with my thoughts that I hadn't paid attention to the time. And yeah, as I looked at the clock, I saw that school was already over. I could hear my sons talking beneath my feet.

Maybe if I would be quiet, they would go away without noticing that I was home. All I had to do was wait until they went surfing. I mean, that was what they did every day after school, right? Yeah, they would probably be surfing. There was a lot of sand in the house lately, so they must have been hanging around at the beach a lot lately, right? Look at how great of a mother I am. I didn't even know for sure what they did in their free time.

Other than beating me and calling me a bitch, of course.

How stupid it was of me to think that Sam wouldn't tell Caine about his past. They were brothers, twins, they would tell each other such things. And they were both angry at me. In a way, I couldn't blame them. After all, I was angry at myself too. But I wasn't angry at me for putting Caine up for adoption. No, I was angry at me for not doing the same with Sam too, for taking Caine back, for being so stupid to let Sam hear the conversation I had with Grace.

I wished I had taken Grace's offer.

There was another slam of the front door, meaning that Sam and Caine had gone out. I let out a sigh of relief. They were gone, thank god. I hadn't noticed that my heart was pounding at an abnormal pace, before now. I took a few deep breaths to slow it down and waited silently for a few minutes to make sure that my sons were really gone.

I stood up and opened my bedroom door, but even then, I did it slowly. They could pop up and slap me at any moment, like Sam had done that one night. But I didn't see any signs of my sons now and yet again, sighed in relief. I was positive they were gone now and walked toward the stairs less quietly.

But when my foot was in the air to step down the first step, I tripped and fell downstairs to the sound of two laughing boys.

**Grace**

I was sitting on my desk and looking into the student files on my desk. There had been some trouble at school lately. There were more fights than usual, more threats. Students and teachers alike were getting bullied. Everything resolved around that boy called Drake Merwin, but there was nothing I could do about him. I had tried everything I could, but I couldn't do anything without the chances of getting wounded myself. Or even killed. I bet Drake was able to do such a thing.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration and tiredness, before my phone rang. I picked it up and looked at the display. Connie. "Hello?"

_"Hey"_, Connie's voice said through the phone together with a sniff. I frowned. Was she crying?

"What's wrong?", I asked.

_"Sam and Caine. They... they pushed me down the stairs."_

My eyes widened. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

_"Yeah, I'm fine", _Connie sniffed again. _"My ankle hurts so much though and I can't stand. I think it's broken, I-I can't know for sure. But I think I can manage."_

"Connie, you _need _to go to the hospital. You know that it will only worsen if you don't go and see a doctor. If you can't go to the hospital, I'll get-"

_"No, don't!"_, Connie cut me off. _"If I go to the hospital, they'll know. I-I can't..." _Connie sniffed again. A thought hit me.

"Are they forcing you not to tell, Connie? Are they threatening you, is that why you don't want them to go here? Please tell me, Connie. Not as your boss but as your friend."

_"They aren't... they aren't threatening me. I think they didn't even got the idea of going up the hills. But I don't know what they'll do to me if they will."_

"Don't do this to yourself, Connie, please. They are slowly killing you. I can't just sit by and let it happen. You know what, I will call the hospital for you so they can pick you up. I doubt you'll be able to walk on a broken ankle."

_"But-"_

"Please, reconsider my offer", I said before I pushed the red button on my phone. Connie's name disappeared on the display, but I still looked at it a few seconds after with a guilty look.

I should have known better. I should have just kept Connie at Coates to protect her from her sons. And now, it was too late. I knew that she was having problems with them, but this... I would have never predicted this. They had no right to go this far, pushing their own mother down the stairs.

Sam and Caine needed to go to Coates. I wouldn't let Connie get hurt by them ever again.

I looked at the file on my desk. It was Drake's. If those blasted twins would go here, they would have to deal with him. Drake wasn't known to be merciful to new students, but somehow, I didn't mind. The thought scared me.

I frowned and put away the file. First things first.

I picked up my phone again and dialed the hospital's number.

**Caine:**

"I'm going to throw the one who called that damned ambulance against the wall and break a few bones while I'm at it", I said to Sam as I walked toward one of the chairs and sat on it. I looked at the cops that were watching us closely and sneered at them. Damned pawns of society.

"And kill them afterwards", Sam said and sat on the chair next to me. I could tell that he was just as frustrated as I was.

It had been so fun to see our mother scream and cry of pain. But all good things came to an end, I guess. The ambulance had come out of nowhere. Maybe it was one of the neighbors who had called, or mother herself when we were away. But when it had come, our _loving _mother had said that we had pushed her of the stairs. The police had come soon after.

They allowed us to see our mother, not that the two of us _wanted_ to see her. We were practically forced.

A nurse walked out of the room and walked toward us. I looked at her. "You two will be happy to know that you mother has no serious injuries other than her ankle. The rest are just bruises." So, that's the bad news. "She will have to stay in the hospital for a while for her ankle to heal though." And that's the good news. "She would like to see you now."

And we're back to the bad news.

We walked into our mothers room and a smile came to our lips as we saw her in such a terrible state. One of her legs was held up, the broken one. It was a ridiculous sight and it almost made me laugh.

"What do you want?", Sam snarled. "We have better things to do." Yeah, like finding out who called the hospital and getting our revenge on them. Not that I was going to tell her that.

"Don't use that attitude around me", she snapped. I was a little taken back and so was Sam. "I'm sick and tired of the both of you pushing me around. I think it's time for me to take the matter in my own hands."

"Oh, I'm scared", I said sarcastically. "What are you going to do, slap us? I would like to see you try."

"I'm not going to slap you." I looked at her and frowned. I had a bad feeling about this. "I'm going to send you to Coates."

**Sam:**

"How dare she send us up the hill?!", I raged as I paced across the room. "She has no right to do so!"

"Of course she has the right. She's our fucking mother. There's nothing we can do about it." I looked at Caine, who was just sitting there, biting his thumbnail. He noticed me looking and shrugged. "It was going to happen sooner or later. She probably just wanted us away to a place where we wouldn't be able to practice our powers and grow stronger."

"You're saying it as if you don't even care."

"Believe it, I do", he sneered back. "And I want revenge." I smiled revenge sounds awesome I want her dead I want her locked in a cage

"You're saying it as if you already have the perfect plan."

"Let's get her a going away present."

And as I realised what we were going to do I smiled "This is going to be fun"

* * *

**Well there you have it chapter 5 off our fanfic**

**Shot out at the bottom to Just Anny this chapter was terrible until you betaed it tankin you lol she knows what I mean**

**So Question off this chapter: What do Sam and Caine plan to do there's two clues in the chapter that will tell you the result the rest you guess youself**

**As always shot out in the next chapter but I'm giving a prize to whoever gets it first you will get to read the next chapter before anyone else and you will get to decide to add a character off your chose to have there own pov reminder it has to be a character in the gone series and can be anyone you decide**

**Anyway Character spots are still open just send me a P.M with your ****character**

**One more thing before I must leave you I have an Important poll for his fanfic out and I want votes it's to see who dies you have two votes each so use them wisely will close when I get a least 25 people have voted but I would like at least 30**

**Anyway as always leave a review saying where you think our story should go or you could PM me whatever feels best**

**EvilOk Out**


End file.
